


Missing you

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Letters, Longing, M/M, POV First Person, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you promise me that once you get back you won’t go again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

My mother called me this morning. Can you believe it? My mother. She hasn’t talked to me in eight years and now she gets the nerve to actually call me. And she called asking for money! I told her to call Michael. The one son she’s actually proud of.

520 days left. Are you getting excited? I am. I know you won’t be the same person you were when you left, but that’s okay. We’ll figure it out.

Will you promise me that once you get back you won’t go again? I know you love it. But, I miss you. It gets lonely. I don’t have anyone to yell at when the dishes aren’t done. There’s no dirty shirts and socks left around the apartment anymore. It sounds stupid I know. It’s just extremely lonely.

I hope to hear from you soon.

-Cas

 


End file.
